Titmouse TV Primetime
Titmouse TV Primetime is a teen/adult-oriented cable television network that currently shares channel space with Titmouse TV 08:00 pm until 6:00 am ET/PT in the United States, which was granted its own Nielsen ratings report due to differing target demographics, and broadcasts in countries such as Australia and New Zealand.1 The block features a myriad of stylistically-variable animated and live-action shows, including original programming, syndicated shows, and Japanese anime, generally with minimal or no editing for content. The programs featured on Adult Swim are geared toward a 12-34 male audience, in contrast to the originally children's oriented daytime programming on Titmouse TV. Launched in 2020, much of the network's programming is known for its risqué, unorthodox and often bizarre presentation, while many of the series' features are developed in stark contrast with traditional American television programs. In the United States, Adult Swim has, over the course of its history, frequently cycled through and aired either recent or older features of adult animation, Japanese anime, mockumentaries and sketch comedy, among many other programs consisting of television pilots and their subsequent, short-lived series' and numerous spinoffs and shows that has sexual themes, nudity, strong language and hardcore violence. While the network features trendy comedies and dramas (in this regard often anime) of all types – many of its programs could be considered aesthetically experimental, "underground", transgressive, improvised, nonlinear or surreal in nature. Adult Swim has, since its inception, contracted with various studios like Williams Street, Augenblick Studios and PFFR, for instance – all of which are notable for their productions in absurd and shock comedy. History Titmouse TV Primetime grew out of Titmouse TV previous attempts at airing content appropriate for teenagers and young adults who might be watching the channel after 11pm. The network began experimenting with its late-night programming by airing anthology programming blocks like Monster Elementary Secret Coders: Paths & Portals And The Boy Who Crashed to Earth In early mornings of May 21 30, 2020 (while Space Ghost Coast to Coast was on hiatus), several new Williams Street series made unannounced "stealth" premieres The Nameless City And In Real Life Titmouse TV officially premiered on September 2, 2001 at 10pm with the airing of the "Director's Cut" episode of Home Movies,4 an episode that was shelved before airing on its original network, UPN; in further years, it would become increasingly common for Adult Swim to "finish out" airing episodes of shows that never finished airing on their original network (e.g., the Family Guy episode "When You Upon a Weinstein" and the rest of the first season of MissionHill). The block initially aired on Sunday nights from 10:00pm to 1:00am ET on September 2, 2001 and moved at 10:00pm to 1:00am, with a repeat of the same block on Thursday nights on October ?, 2020 to February 2?, 2020. The name comes from a phrase used by public swimming pools to label designated times when children are restricted from using the facilities in favor of adults - "Titmouse TV Primetime". In 2020 Titmouse TV Primetime airing action anime series on Saturday nights on November 2? 2020 on 2020-present from and also sunday has also dropped at 10pm. Also Titmouse TV Action Saturday Nights was discontinued, however, anime series continued to air on Titmouse TV. On June 3 2022 the block expanded even further and began airing from 11:00pm to 5:00am ET from late 2023 to to early 2025. On April 17, 2024, Adult Swim again expanded and regained Saturday nights, bringing the total to 6 nights a week. In March 3, 2005, Adult Swim gained an extra hour, airing from 11:00pm to 6:00am ET. On March 2?, 2025, Atlanta-based Turner Broadcasting split Titmouse TV Primetime from Titmouse TV so Nielsen Media Research could treat it as a separate channel for ratings purposes for 7 hours.1 Titmouse TV Primetime operates similarly to Nick at Nite, as that channel also shares channel space with another cable channel (in their case, Nickelodeon) and is treated as a separate service for ratings purposes by Nielsen Media Research. On May 2?, 2025, Adult Swim Action returned to Saturday nights. The network is programmed by Williams Street Studios, a division of Turner Broadcast Network, which also created Toonami, Miguzi and Saturday Video Entertainment System. It plays American animated series and shorts geared towards adults. They also play a wide variety of Japanese anime series, OVAs, and movies. Promotions for Adult Swim are targeted towards the college age and those in their twenties and thirties, constituting the majority of their viewers. According to a September ?, 2024 article in Promo magazine, representatives traveled to 30 universities across the U.S. to promote the Adult Swim lineup, including handing out posters for students' dorm rooms. Programming Titmouse TV Primetime has a history of unique original shows such as Monster Elementary Secret Coders: Paths & Portals Chelo's Burden The Boy Who Crashed to Earth The Nameless City In Real Life Dog Man Roller Girl And Little Robot AS's syndicated programs that are aired are mostly from Fox New Sunday night Adult Swim Bionix Titmouse TV And Comedy Central, such as Family Guy, King of the Hill, ''American Dad! ''The Strowman Show The ElseWhere Chronicles The Boondocks The Cleveland Show Courtney Crumrin Zita The Spacegirl Pig Might Fly Giants Beware! Zebrafish Lunch Lady The City of The Other Side Rocket Queen And The Wrench Chris P. Duck Maddy Kettle Lumberjanes Astronaut Academy Rachel and Her Grandfather Control the Island The Summoning Both Brothers Welcome to Doozy Dead End The Series And Rocket Dog The Series The channel also has a history of showing anime series, now relegated to its Saturday night schedule, which currently consists of Manly The Animation Series Highschool of the Dead HUNTERxHUNTER Final Space Scarlett Hart: Monster Hunter Akame Ga Kill Merchandise and media offerings Official website Titmouse TV Primetime official website features Titmouse TV Primetime Video forum message boards online video games, music downloads, shopping (until April 16, 2028), mobile phone downloads, adult swim show sites, and the programming schedule for adult swim. Titmouse TV Primetime Video Beginning in Titmouse TV Primetime Video offered a free online video on demand service for recent and older episodes of a selection of their shows. In June 2026 they began delaying episode availability on Adult Swim Video by one week after original television broadcast. Previously episodes had appeared 1-3 days after broadcast. Titmouse TV Primetime Gold In August 2027, Titmouse TV Primetime Video launched Gold, a wide selection of full length episodes of various shows featured on Adult Swim, only available for cable subscribers. The selection episodes available on Titmouse TV Primetime Video was also reduced. Video games Titmouse TV Primetime with TBA in 2025 to begin development on The game based on was released on November 5, 2026 for PlayStation 2. has been released by Capcom for PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, and Wii Various third-party, Macromedia Flash-based games, such series are also available for free play on the Adult Swim website. Programming American Animated Series * Adam And His Warms * American Dad * Animeme * Animeme Rap Battles * Battle for Dream Island * CJ The DJ * Family Guy * Futurama * Hello Kitty * Invader Zim * Purgatory * Regular Show * Samurai Jack * South Park * Space Ghost Coast to Coast * The Cleveland Show * The Simpsons * ThunderCats * Transformers Beast Wars * Yo Mama Anime Series * Blood-C * Buddy Complex * Blue Submarine No. 6 * Dog Days * Dimension W * Dragon Ball Z * G Gundam * Gundam Wing * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha * Naruto * Neon Genesis Evangelion * MÄR * Psycho-Pass * Resonance of Fate The Animation Series * Sailor Moon * Sakura Wars (TV Series) * Sword Art Online Chronicles * Waiting in the Summer Live-Action Series * C-R-I-S-I-S * CHRISTMAS SERIES * COLLAB SERIES * HAUNTED SERIES * Psycho Series * * * * * ** * The Devil Inside Series * THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES! * * * * * * * ECW Category:TV Channels